Misaki Hana
by ArdainMatsudo
Summary: 22 year old Misaki is running away from a band of traitors to the Hidden Leaf Village when she runs into Kakashi. Seeing that she needs help, he takes her to the Village. Will Misaki be able to live a somewhat quiet life in Konoha or will the the traitors quiet her forever?
1. Chapter 1

I run quickly away, afraid that I still have not lost the people behind me. As I get ever closer to the hidden leaf village, I start to get tired. I have lost to much chakra. Anymore and I will die. I stop to quickly look around for a hiding spot and find a small hole underneath a bush. I barely have enough time to squeeze through before my attackers pass by, not even stopping to see if I had hidden myself.

I quietly limp to a tree and bend down to check on my right ankle. It doesn't look broken, but it hurts like hell, so it must be extremely sprained. As I slump down to the ground and close my eyes, a kunai flies by my head and nicks my right ear. I barely have enough energy left to open my eyes and look up to see a man with spiky white hair and a mask covering up part of his face, staring at me from a tree branch. A headband bearing the symbol of the hidden leaf village covers his left eye. My eyesight goes blurry and I fall out of consciousness.

I awake to the sound of birds. I open my eyes and sit up slowly. I look over to see the man from last night slumped in a chair softly snoring. I look down and see I am in a bed, probably his. I quietly scoot to the edge of the bed and drape my legs over the side.

As I go to stand, my right ankle doesn't hold my wait and I begin to fall. Strong arms wrap around my waist. As the man tries to lift me back onto the bed, we both fall forward. He twists us around and I land on top of him. I blush and roll off of him. He stands and quietly picks me up and sits me back on the bed.

"Who are you?" he asks. He has a look of boredom on his face, but when I look into his eyes, I see confusion.

"My name... It's Misaki.. Misaki Hana," I whisper, my voice threatening to give out from lack of water.

The man hears my voice cracking and gets up. He disappears out his door and comes back moments later with a jug of water. I gulp it down greatfully.

"Where are you from? Why did you come here?" the man asks.

"I'm from a small village in the Land of Water. We were under attack, and I knew some people here. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," I reply.

"The Hokage will want to see you," he tells me.

"You mean, you haven't told her I was here yet?" I ask, surprised.

"You were injured, and I couldn't very well leave you alone," he yawns. "I have a pair of crutches you can use. We need to go see the Hokage."

He stands up and walks over to a small closet. After a while of digging through it, he comes back out with a pair of crutches. He hands them to me and I stand up to try them out. When I get used to them, we exit his home and start the long walk to meet the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

On our way to visit the current Hokage, the man beside me got quite a few greetings from others, showing me how trusted he was. I fell a couple of times and now have a bruise where the man keeps catching me. As I hop up the last few stairs to the Hokage's room, the door burst's open.

"Kakashi! Why didn't you tell me we had a visitor!" a women with big breasts and long blonde hair yells at the man beside me as she walks out the door. "For all you know, she is a spy!"

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade," the man, who I guess is Kakashi, blushes a little and scratches the back of his head.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I was injured and Kakashi," I glance over at the guy, " didn't think I was well enough to come and see you," I say and bow in respect. I then turn to Kakashi. "Thank you very much for taking care of me in my time of need. I am very sorry I got you in trouble."

Lady Tsunade gave me a curious glance. "I am sorry for my abrupt outburst. Kakashi and..." she stares at me hesitantly.

"My name is Misaki Hana, ma'am," I tell her.

"Misaki. Please come into my office. I have a few questions for you, Misaki," she walks back into the Hokage's room.

I look at Kakashi. He gives me a closed eye grin and motions for me to go inside. I walk inside and Tsunade is slouching in a chair with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"So.. Misaki. Where are you from? And why are you here?" Lady Tsunade asks me, a hint of authority in her voice.

"I'm from a small village in the Land of Water. I came to see if you could give me protection," I say. Tsunade clenches her fist and I know she is about to object.

"Please! Before you say anything, just hear me out. I was ranked as a chuunin in my old village. I've heard rumors that you need ninja and I'm up for the job," I nervously run a hand though my hair. If Lady Tsunade rejects my offer, I could be back in the hands of those monsters.

She silently thinks my offer over. "Okay," she says.

I start to silently cheer. "Thank you so much, Ma'am!"

"But, you will be in Kakashi's group until further notice! You may be a chuunin, but until I know I can trust you, this is how it will be," she squints her eyes at me. "Do you have a headband showing you are a ninja?"

I look at her, confused. Then I pat my head. I gasp. My headband isn't there. I turn to Kakashi.

"You didn't have one when I found you last night," he tells me.

"I must have lost it running away from those traitors!" I yell in frustration.

"Don't worry about it. We can get you a new one, but it will show that you are a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village," Tsunade tells me.

"That's fine with me. I am part of this village now, aren't I?" I ask.

"As long as all goes well, then yes, you are now considered a part of this village," she grins at me.

I frown as a thought crosses my mind. "Where will I be staying? I have no home here."

"Do you have any money?" Tsunade asks me.

I nod. "I don't know if it will be enough for an apartment though. I only have five hundred ryō."

"The apartment beside mine is three hundred. I'll talk to the owner and see what I can do. Why don't you look around for awhile and I will come and get you later?" Kakashi tells me.

I grin at him. "Thank you."

He blushes a little and I wave as I wobble out the door on my crutches.


End file.
